The Gods Interfere
by Lady Alice101
Summary: What if the gods came into the throne room before Percy defeated Kronos? How would it change the outcome?


**So, this is what **_**I **_**think would happen if the gods came into the throne room before Percy had defeated Kronos. But, I must warn you, some of it is different. Like, the things that happen in the book don't happen here. I know, that sounds weird, but you'll get it when you read it. **

**The beginning is the actual words from the book.**

The giant's head went under in a seething whirlpool, and he was gone.

"BAH!" Kronos screamed. He slashed his sword through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds.

"They're on their way," I said. "You've lost."

"I haven't even started."

As he said that, there was a blinding light in the back of the room. I knew what it was – the gods had come, expecting the fight. I quickly looked away; and that was the chance Kronos was looking for. He swatted me back, and my back was pressed against Zeus's throne.

I could see some of the gods wanted to come over and help, but someone was holding them back.

He jabbed his scythe at me, but I ducked and rolled out of the way. The scythe stuck into Zeus's throne, but he pulled it out easily, as if it was a knife in butter. I glanced over at the gods, and Zeus looked absolutely appalled. Dad was struggling against one of the other gods, trying to break free.

"My son," he was yelling. "I have to help my son!"

I was praying that he wouldn't – I had to do this on my own. Kronos looked over to where I kept glancing; the gods.

"Ah, yes," he said scornfully. "The _gods _are here. How pitiful! They won't even help their own children – leaving them out to die."

My father struggled harder, and I could see Athena wanted to come out too.

My vision turned red as Kronos turned back to me. "This is my fight," I said. "They respect that."

It did sound odd, but I was fighting the evil Titan Lord – it wasn't as if I could sit down and think about a good comeback.

Again, Kronos advanced on me he swung his scythe. I blocked it, and swung my own weapon. It bounced off his chest and landed near his elbow. For a second, his face turned fearful, but it quickly morphed back into his angry state.

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted.

My eyes scanned everything in the room instinctivly, and it all became clear. His mortal spot. It was on his arm, near his elbow. I sensed that Kronos knew that I knew this, and he became a bit wary. I could tell that he was trying not to let his arm become to open and vulnerable, but that just made his situation worse.

I managed to push him back a few feet, closer to the gods. Zeus stepped up and he looked angry.

"Father," Zeus spat. "We meet again."

Seeing that Zeus left his position back amongst the gods, Poseidon stepped up too.

"Step down children," Kronos sneered.

Zeus lightning blot flickered dangerously, and the tips of Poseidon's trident glowed brightly.

"I think not," Poseidon said forcefully.

Just as they were about to attack, something happen. I couldn't explain it. It was like time was frozen; but that wasn't possible, as even Kronos was frozen. It was as if we were in a movie, and someone had pressed pause. Next to me, there was a shimmering, as if the air itself was folding and compacting. There stood the two headed god, which I'd only met once before.

"Janus," I greeted.

"Perseus Jackson," the left face said. "I see we meet again. Yet this time, it is your decision. Which one is it?"

"Mmm," the right agreed. "Which? You can choose to try defeat Kronos yourself –"

"Or," the left interrupted, "you can let 'ole Poseidon and Zeus have a go. Which one, which one?"

"I don't understand," I said. "This isn't that big of a choice."

"Right now," right agreed. "But, this is a big choice. If you choose _me, _you risk being destroyed, and Kronos taking over. If you win, Luke will die along with Kronos, but Kronos is immortal, correct? So, you would only be killing Luke, and injuring Kronos. Granted, it would be severely injuring, but still only that. Doing this may hurt your _friend, _Annabeth. And potentially losing something else that is very dear to your heart. Do you want that?"

"If you go with _me_," left said, "you have to sit back and watch two of the gods fights their Father. What would happen if they lose, hm? And, they stand a chance of losing too. The prophecy _is _about you, is it not?"

"But Rachel said – "

"That was before the gods came!" They said at same time. Then left cleared his throat. "You have thirty seconds to choose."

"Will you fight Kronos? Or will your father?"

They were right; this was a much bigger choice than I thought. I may die fighting Kronos – but wasn't that what was going to happen anyway? This prophecy, it was about me. Sort of. I couldn't sit back and watch someone else do it for me. But what about Annabeth? If I kill Luke, she will be very upset and disappointed, not to mention Hermes. But if Zeus and Poseidon do it, it would be a different outcome.

"Twenty seconds!" right said happily. They were enjoying this much more than me.

And what would I lose? I didn't really want to think about that one.

And what if I choose fpr Zeus and Poseidon to do it, and they failed? Not only would they be sent to Tartarus (if I lose that would happen too, so what is really the difference?), but everyone else would immediately have too to. If I lost, would they be able to step in and help?

But, on top of this, if they lost, we would lose two of the most important gods to help us in the oncoming battle.

"Five seconds," left whispered.

"I choose…" I looked between the two doors frantically. I grabbed the doorknob to the right.

"Good luck!" right said, before they disappeared.

Everything started again. It was as if that hadn't happened. Poseidon and Zeus advanced on Kronos menacingly. My aim was _really _bad, so I wasn't about to throw my sword at Luke's mortal spot.

Kronos lashed out with his scythe at Zeus, who fought back with his lightning bolt. All of the other gods stepped back a good few feet, as did the rest of the people in the room. Well, expect for Poseidon; and me.

I ran towards them as Poseidon kicked out with his foot. He hit Kronos in the chest, and Kronos stumbled back. Right into my grasp. I put my leg out while he was still unbalanced and he fell backwards. I lifted up my sword.

"Everybody back!" I yelled.

Poseidon looked at me questioningly, his resolve of me being on their side never wavering, while Zeus looked angry. I could tell he questioned my motives, but Poseidon pulled him back.

Before Kronos could regain his composure, I un-picked his armor on his forearm.

"Percy," he said, and I jolted. It was Luke's voice. Everyone is the room silenced, but I was certain only I could hear his next words. "Do it."

I brought my sword up as Luke's blue eyes changed to back to gold. I swung my sword down and it hit Luke's mortal spot. Instantly, a golden light surrounded him. I stumbled back, forgetting to grab my sword. When the light disappeared, all that was left was ashes. And shards of my sword. I saw the handle of it lying near the edge of the ashes. The shards were scattered throughout the stuff.

I collapsed near the heap. I wasn't sure if the ashes were Luke's burnt body, or if it was the armor or something, but I didn't really want to find out.

I was surprised – bringing that knife down on Luke was harder than I thought it was going to be, and I was exhausted.

Annabeth cried somewhere near me, but I couldn't get up.

"Annabeth?" I croaked. She looked up and I noticed she was holding her forearm. She stumbled over to me.

"Luke," she whispered brokenly.

No-one dared move. We were all brought back to reality when Annabeth started yelling curses in ancient Greek, clinging onto her forearm – right around the area that Luke's mortal spot had been. I had never heard her swear before, so I was guessing the pain was pretty bad.

She hunched over herself and started whispering a prayer.

Athena rushed over and pried Annabeth's arm away from her chest. She looked up in worry.

"She is being affected because of Luke's mortal spot. If she is not healed…" Athena faltered.

I didn't have to ask to know what she was going to say.

"Annabeth will die," I guessed, and Athena nodded.

**Not were I thought I was going, but you know, what ever! I have wanted to write this story for some time, and I didn't want it to be more than a one-shot, but this is how it turned out. **

**I'll try and update tomorrow, but no promises!**

**Bye peoples! Lady Alice**


End file.
